The NCCU EXPORT Center will establish Shared Resources Cores that will support research being conducted by the three Research Core Components: Cardiovascular Disease, Substance Abuse and Addition, and Cancer Research. A Genomics core will be developed and through the acquisition of new equipment will provide a variety molecular biologic methods including moderate throughput candidate gene polymorphism analysis and gene sequencing. A Bioinformatics core will be established in collaboration with scientists from the DUMC Center for Human Genomics and will provide general statistical support for the EXPORT Center and specialize in statistical genetics including the complex analysis of phenortype and genotype data derived from large population studies. The Animal Resource and Transgenic Genotyping facility will focus on providing a state of the art program for the breeding and genotyping of a variety of transgenic animals including knockout mouse strains and cogenic rat strains. The Genomics and Animal Resource and Transgenic Genotyping Cores will be directed by existing JLCBBRI scientists while the Director of the Bioinformatics core will be recruited to NCCU using EXPORT resources. The Directors will ensure that quality assurance activities are in place, provide continual evaluation of the operation and resource needs and will collaborate on EXPORT research projects. In addition to providing support to the research cores, the Shared Resources Cores will enhance the JLCBBRI's research training capabilities by providing opportunities for NCCU students to participate in mentored laboratory training/experiences with projects focused on minority health disparities. The Shared Resources Cores will also contribute to the research and training efforts undertaken by the EXPORT Center's Partnerships with Duke Unievrsity Medical Center, the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, and the Wake Forest University School of Medicine.